


Baby Matters

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Always-a-girl Steve Rogers, Cisbent Steve Rogers, F/M, Motherhood, Partner identity left to reader's imagination, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mothers-to-be get worried, it's up to their partner to reassure them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Matters

Stephanie is sitting in the bathtub, covered up to her chest in hot water, leaning back against her companion. They're quiet tonight, reflective. Four hands run over the barely noticeable rounding of the super soldier’s abdomen. Pregnant. A far flung dream that the Captain hadn't ever hoped to achieve.

A child. She's terrified for them. Absolutely terrified. What if the serum didn't pass on? What if their father’s genes were over ridden by her less than stellar ones from before? The baby would be ill, for life. Stephanie has never thought about ending a pregnancy, it's against her personal moral code, but, now faced that very real possibility of a child too ill to have a good life…

“I can hear you thinking, what's wrong?”

Her head turns just barely to the left, nose touching her lover’s chin. She's ashamed of her fear, but he has never judged her, not once in the time he's known her. “I'm frightened.”

“Of?”

She sighs, hand coming to rest on top of her belly.

"Where should I start? People will notice I'm not I uniform anymore. That Captain America is no longer on the field with the Avengers. I'll be a target, more so than ever if anyone figures it out. Then, the baby will be a target. You are a target. Our family…”

“Is well protected. I'll watch your back until the baby's grand entrance to the world, then, then. We both watch our little soldier’s back. It's going to be fine, the baby will be fine.”

“What kind of life is this for it, though? Always afraid of being taken to get back at one of us? Target on the poor little guy’s back? Not to mention, it may be sick. Like I was before the serum. What sort of life does that set up for him?”

“Medicine is better now, leaps and bounds better. If she’s sick, we’ll take her to the doctors. The things you had aren't a sentence for a poor life now. She’ll be ok.” His arms wrap around Stephanie, hugging her to his chest. He knew how much she worried. This conversation was a weekly occurrence. He reassured her every time, their child would be safe, healthy, happy.

“Tomorrow we can find out the gender.” He wants to know, Stephanie wants it to be a surprise, like back in her day. He keeps trying to bring her around.

“I don't want to know.”

“We still need to paint the nursery.”

“Yellow, I want it to be yellow. That pretty butter yellow we saw at the paint supply three days ago.”

“What about clothes?”

“Onesies aren't gender specific you know.” She's being stubborn now, chin tilted up in that very specific way. He sighs kissing her hair in defeat. Maybe he could get the tech to just tell him. He wanted a girl, a sweet little bundle who looked just like Steph. Maybe had his eyes. Yes, that would be perfect.

“It's going to be hard, but worth it, right?”

“Completely worth it.”


End file.
